Stubborn Revenge
by Kaylana-Jayde
Summary: What if James changed Bella after she moved to Forks? What if she ran away, plotting revenge? What if she ran into the Cullens after being reported missing by her worried father? Will Edward be too stubborn to let himself fall in love?
1. The Cullens

**My first fanfiction! I'm so excited! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

_Bella's POV_

I ran as fast as I could without being noticed, down the darkened alley way that led to the forest. I needed to get out of here. I was literally going crazy. I'd been "missing" for three weeks. My dad was probably worried sick about me.

No. I couldn't even think about going back. It was too wrong. I was a monster and he didn't deserve that.

Ever since I moved to Forks I have been attracted to bad luck. My worst luck yet came to me just one week after I moved here.

_*Flashback*_

_I was walking to the grocery store on a cloudy Sunday afternoon to get some ingredients for dinner. I looked at some spices and didn't realize how late it was getting until the manager announced that the store was closing over the intercom. I grabbed what I could and hurried to pay before walking out into the cold October night. I saw a flash from the corner of my eye, but when I looked around there was nobody. I continued on until it got too dark and I tripped on something. My head had hit the ground with enough force to knock me out, but somehow I managed to stay conscious. Struggling to get up, I noticed there was something or someone holding me down. There was a silhouette in the darkness, black on black, as a face slowly became level with mine. Suddenly something sharp and painful sunk into my neck._

_The pain was excruciating, but I kept my screaming to a minimal. I believe I passed out because I don't remember anything from then until a day later when I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful creature I had ever seen standing above me. He told me what he was, a vampire, and that his name was James. At first I didn't believe him but after a few small demonstrations I finally gave in. He told me what he had done to me, as well. He had turned me into a vampire. A monster. I could never go home again. I didn't even bother asking why he hadn't just killed me. I was so upset that I tried to kill him but he had me pinned back against the wall in no time. Though I had been, and still am stronger, he was the most experienced fighter. He tried to calm me and I pretended that it worked. I ran that night, and as I ran I swore to myself that one day I would get revenge for what he had done to me. Turning me into this hideous beast, this monster that I am now._

_I stayed safely hidden in a sewer while the search parties that Charlie, the police chief and my father, had put together searched the town for me. I starved myself from my newfound food source, blood, because I refused to take away the lives of any innocent, defenceless humans. It drove me crazy hearing how much this was hurting Charlie and many others and that is what drove me to leave Forks._

_I just ran. I didn't know where I was going but I had to keep running._

_*End of Flashback*_

As I reached the boundaries of the forest that lingered on the outskirts of Forks I heard a noise from somewhere to the left of me. It had to be another vampire, because I could hear no heartbeat. Everything was still and silent around me. They must have heard me, too. I stopped dead in my tracks, too panicked and afraid to do anything else.

If it was James, I would have attacked him right there, but as the tiny pixie like girl emerged from behind the bushes, I growled. I could probably take her out easily. A male with pale blond hair took a step out of the trees to hover protectively over the short girl and growled back. I stumbled back a few steps and rethought that before a second male with short curly hair and huge muscles stepped out beside them. I stumbled back a few more steps before bursting into a dead sprint in the opposite direction.

Were they friends of James? And if they were, what would they do to me? Would they kill me or bring me back to James to do it himself? I asked myself a million questions in my head but not one of them I had an answer to.

I felt a strong pair of hands pulling my arms behind my back and stopping me.

"Alice get Carlisle," the big, muscled one said as I struggled with his hands, "Jasper, calm her down."

The little pixie like one ran off into the forest while the blond one took a small step closer.

"Let go of m-me," I hissed as I stuttered in fear.

The blond one, who must be Jasper, took another step towards me.

"St-stay away from m-me," I growled at him in warning.

By this point I was shaking with fear. Suddenly a wave of calmness swept over me and I realized what the big one meant about calming me down.

He must have a special talent that some humans get when they become vampires. James had told me about this when he'd explained what I was. Just the thought of his name had me growling again.

The little pixie one, who must be Alice, stepped out of the trees again with another blond male following after, who I thought must be Carlisle.

I was still growling.

Carlisle's eyes widened in shock. When he saw me staring at him, he quickly composed his face. A beautiful blond girl glided out from behind the trees, to stand behind Alice. When she saw me trying to escape the big ones grasp, still growling, she growled fiercely back at me. I shrank back but managed to keep growling.

"Rosalie, we don't want to scare her anymore than she already is," Carlisle cautioned.

"Well, look at her, Carlisle. She is going to rip Emmett's arms off!" She shrieked.

"Don't worry, Rose. I've got her," Emmett said reassuringly to Rosalie.

She just snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aren't you the girl who went missing, three weeks ago?" Alice chimed in.

I couldn't say anything. I was frozen in shock. Either they are very good liars or they didn't even know who James was. I finally calmed myself enough to stop my growling and nod my head slightly.

"Oh," Carlisle gasped.

I could tell he was unsure what to do now.

"Let go of me," I growled at Emmett again.

"Do you promise not to run away if I do?" he asked sternly.

I just shoved my lips tightly together. I wasn't sure if I could tell them yes without giving away the lie. I had always been a terrible liar.

Carlisle broke the silence first, "We'll let you go if you don't run away. I promise all we want to do is talk."

"O-okay," I promised them. I would stay to talk but I would ask them if they knew James and if that were the case, I would run, far from here.

"Alice?" Emmett asked the tiny pixie girl.

I realized she must have a special talent, too.

"She will stay to talk, but if we know another of our kind, who goes by the name of James, she will leave."

Suddenly my hands were free and Emmett stood beside me, ready to grab my arms again if I try to run.

"Who is James?" Jasper asked me politely.

I stiffened.

"Maybe we should start with something simple," Carlisle said to Jasper before he turned his attention to me again, "What is your name?"

"B-Bella Swan" I answered automatically.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett," he said as he gestured to them one by one, "Esme and Edward are still at home."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Alice asked, definitely curious.

I paused for a moment, but then decided, if they were asking me who James was, then they didn't know him.

I told them about everything since the beginning. How I decided to come to Forks because my mom's new husband was a minor league baseball player and he traveled a lot. It'd made her unhappy to stay home with me, so I decided to spend some quality time with my dad Charlie here in Forks. I told them it had only been my first week in Forks, which surprised everybody but the unconcerned Rosalie. Carlisle was shocked when I'd mentioned I'd never tasted human blood. He told me of their lifestyle and I gratefully thanked him for the suggestion. Their eating habits had surprised me. They told me they drank only animal blood but apparently it was like a human eating only tofu. It kept them strong enough, but they would always want something more.

They led me to their house to meet Esme and Edward. I found out that Rosalie and Emmett were married and same with Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper in love as well. I found out a lot of things about the Cullens. Jasper could control the emotions around himself; Alice could see the future and Edward could read minds. It was very interesting. They were posing as high school students here in Forks.

When we got to their house, there was a beautiful caramel haired female waiting outside to greet them. I figured she must be Esme. I saw surprise on her face when she first saw me but she was fast to cover it. She had a million questions in her eyes but Alice shot her a glance that I thought meant, "I'll explain later." Esme was nice and very motherly. She suggested that I stay until I could find a place to go and I gratefully accepted.

There was one thought I just couldn't get out of my head, though. Where was Edward?


	2. Love at first sight

**I know this chapter is short, but it's all I have right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

_**#2, Love at First Sight**_

Edward's POV

Why? I asked myself as I sat on my bed. Did they have to bring another one back home? I could hear Carlisle's thoughts as he thought about her residence here being permanent.

_Oh. I just love how fascinating Bella is. I really hope Edward will like her. He's been so lonely lately and I just want him to be happy. I want her to be the one to catch his eye. She's pretty, smart and just as stubborn as Edward. They're perfect for each other._

I am not stubborn. And just because she is the only other single vampire in this house does not mean I like her. Honestly, I hope she leaves soon because I'm not leaving my room until she's gone!

I jumped at the sudden banging on my door.

"Edward, come out and meet Bella," he called through my bedroom door. _You have been very rude to just sit in your room this whole time we have company!_

I snorted. Rude! How about him?

"No thank you." I said politely.

_Why not? _Carlisle questioned me in my head.

I didn't answer.

_Edward _

"What?" I answered, incredulous.

_Can I come in? _He asked soothingly, as if he had realized what had upset me.

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath. I really didn't care.

"What do you want?" As if I didn't know already.

_Edward_, He asked as he came into my room, _Could_ _you please tell me what's so bad about Bella?_

I screamed at him mentally. Couldn't he see already that I don't love her?

"Oh, I don't really see anything but the fact that I don't love her!" I screamed at him, "And I was so sure I could do this calmly." I said as I took a deep breath.

Carlisle was completely at a loss for words. His thoughts were blank.

We glared at each other for a long time before Carlisle broke the silence asking, "At least come meet her and make her feel welcome during her stay."

Fine. I would and I'd hate every minute of it. I thought as I walked at a slower than human pace down the stairs, to the living room.

When I got down the stairs, after Carlisle rushing me for at least 5 minutes, I saw a girl only about 17 with long beautiful mahogany hair sitting on the couch beside Alice with a terrified look on her face. The most beautiful face I'd ever seen.

Ugh! No! Stop thinking like that. I mean what is there about her to like? Her hair, her perfect red lips, her adorable face . . .

Get a grip!

I focused on Alice's thoughts to distract me. They were mostly about upcoming shopping trips, makeovers, and using Bella as her new over-sized Barbie doll. No wonder she looked terrified.

"Alice, give her a break, can't you see she doesn't want to play dress up right now?" I explained to my younger sister.

"You'll see!" Alice exclaimed as she ran back upstairs.

Suddenly Bella's head snapped up. When she looked me in the eye, I stopped breathing. She was the most beautiful person on the earth. She stopped breathing as well. I just hope it was for the same reason.

I decided to make the first move. I stuck out my hand, "Edward."

She stood there dumbstruck for a minute before answering, "Bella," and shaking my hand in her gentle grasp. I don't know what it was but when we touched it sent an electric current through my hand, as if waking me after all these years. We were both silent for a minute, then slowly I removed my hand not wanting to be rude about it. She realized she was still holding my hand, and if she were still human she would have been blushing as she looked down. Everyone else seemed oblivious to our little conversation.

As she walked back to the couch and joined in a conversation with Esme and Jasper, something occurred to me. Why couldn't I hear her thoughts? It could be her power. A mental shield? Maybe.

I walked slowly back up to my room listening to her story. It was interesting and made me feel sympathy for her. Why would this James character change her? She didn't do anything wrong.


	3. Bonding

**Thank-you everyone for my first reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

_**#3, Bonding**_

Bella's POV

"Hey, Bella?" Emmett yelled through my bedroom door, "We're going to play ball tomorrow night, Wanna come?"

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" I asked jokingly, as I walked out of the room, to see Edward and Emmett at the top of the staircase, waiting for an answer.

"Our family is going to play baseball tomorrow night, in a clearing not too far from the house," Edward explained politely, "Do you want to come?"

"Sure," I mean baseball didn't sound so hard now that I wasn't clumsy, "Wait, vampires play baseball?"

"It's the American pastime, I mean who doesn't" Edward answered, laughing. If I were human, I would have blushed.

"Hey Alice," Emmett yelled down the stairs, "You sure there's a thunderstorm tomorrow?"

"Yep," Alice's high pitched voice called enthusiastically from down stairs.

"Thunderstorm?" I didn't understand.

"You'll see" Edward promised me before they left for their hunting trip with Carlisle.

I walked at a human pace to my room and shut the door before sitting on my giant jade-green bed. I know I don't sleep, but it was Alice's idea. Her and Esme kicked me out of the house for a whole day, just to decorate a gigantic room I didn't need. I had complained, but Esme had told me she had fun and not to worry about it. They wanted me to stay here and live with them, but my revenge needed to be planned, soon. Of course they had no idea I was plotting revenge, and I couldn't tell them, either, surly they would try to stop me.

In the last couple days, Emmett has become like a big brother to me, joking around, pulling pranks on Jasper. You know, the usual big brother stuff. Rosalie wasn't too happy about that, though. She still hated me for some unexplainable reason.

Alice was like an over-energetic fashion pixie, who chose me as her over-sized Barbie doll. Sometimes it was fun, sometimes it was annoying and sometimes it was just plain scary. Alice was nice and generous when you got passed the excitement.

I know I've only been here a week, but everybody was already treating me like I've been here my whole life. Except Edward. Whenever we were in the same room, he would look at me with a longing desire. But we only saw each other on the rare occasion of a family meeting or hunting trip. It was weird. Every time I was near him I felt the same way. At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me to give me what I want, but then I realised, what if he really does want me the same way I want him? No, that's impossible. He could never love someone like me. I'm way out of his league. Trust me.

Suddenly there was loud knock on my door and Edward walked in. I didn't realise how long I had been sitting here thinking. Apparently a while.

"Hey," he called breaking me from my trance, "What are you thinking about?" Didn't he already know? Revenge. But I wasn't going to tell him that, no matter how hard it was to lie in front of him.

"My human life," I lied.

He seemed oblivious to my lie. Odd.

"hmm..." He seemed deep in thought.

"Edward?" I said, trying to snap him out of it, "Hey?" I called a little louder.

"What?" He sounded confused and disoriented

"Why did you ask what I was thinking?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Because I wanted to know?" He explained, even more confused than he was before.

"Well, can't you just read my mind and know?" I asked annoyed.

Suddenly he burst out laughing, scaring me and making me angrier.

"What?" I asked, a little self-conscious and offended.

"Nothing...it's just...," He hesitated, "I-I can't read your mind" He seemed embarrassed to admit it, for some odd reason. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was glad. I would be very embarrassed to have him know what I was thinking about, before he came in.

"Really!?" I asked, a little over excited.

"Ya," He said sarcastically, as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." I apologized.

"What way?" was his amazing response. Can't he see I'm trying to apologize? That just made me even angrier.

"Whatever way you took it as!" I yelled at him.

"Well then, you're forgiven for the way I took it as, if that's the way you thought I took it as!" He yelled back.

What the heck did he just say?

"huh?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. Why would he be confused? Nobody could have understood what he just said and he's confused when I ask what it meant?

"Duh, do you think anybody could have understood what you just said?" I replied bitterly.

"Well I did, so what do you care what I think about?" He asked in the same harsh tone.

"Uh, because you care what I think about!?" I yelled clearly angry.

"How do you know I care what you think about?" He asked, accusingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked clearly confused again, "You just asked me what I was thinking about?"

"When?" he asked confidently.

"Do you have short-term memory loss or something?" I commented.

He was silent.

"Edward?"I asked him quietly, "Edward?" I asked a little louder. He still didn't respond. "Are you okay?"

"Ya... I'm fine," He said while shaking his head, "I gotta go talk to Jasper."

"Oh, okay?" I sadly, "I guess if you gotta go, you gotta go."

"Ya" He seemed sad too, "Bye."

"Bye," I said reluctantly as he left the room.

**I know this chapter is kinda boring, but I think it's kinda important. You know the whole stubborn Edward and Bella bonding thing. **


	4. Feelings

**I guess the last chapter **_**was**_** kinda funny. Sometimes I just doubt my abilities. I am so, so, so, so sorry the next chapter took so long! I've just been so busy lately!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

_**#4, Feelings**_

Edward's POV

I decided to go talk to Jasper. He could help me calm myself. I don't know what happened back in Bella's bedroom, but I was sure I'd made her mad. Or at least I was mad. About what? Don't ask me because I don't have a clue. It's so hard to keep my thoughts straight around her. I hope she'll forgive me, soon. But, forgive me for what? What did I say to make her angry? I mean I didn't even do anything. It's all her fault. But how is it her fault? I would be kind of relieved to find out my private thoughts weren't being shared, too.

_Edward! _

"Huh?" What was he just talking about?

_What's wrong with you? Your feelings are all messed up bro. Are you sure you're okay? _

"Ya, I'm..." I'm what? Confused? Angry? Upset? What am I? I mean even if I figured it out I couldn't tell him. Could I?

"You're?" Jasper said urging me on.

" Fine." Fine? I'm not fine. I guess it's just the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you sure?" He definitely didn't believe me, by the way his thoughts were headed.

I felt a wave of calmness sweep over me and I was suddenly relieved of all my problems.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey, Alice and I were gonna go make the baseball teams. I gotta go, okay?" Jasper said as he backed away.

"Okay," I whispered.

What will I do now? I just went hunting earlier today. Emmett is out shopping for his and Rosalie's anniversary. I completely forget how long they've been married, a little over 60 years, maybe?

Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie are out hunting and I have nothing to do. I can't go see Bella, again. Can I? It's only been about an hour since our fight. Would she even want to talk to me?

I decided to go out to a little meadow I like to go to when the weather is nice. It takes about 20 minutes to get there. It's definitely farther than the baseball clearing, but I could make it there in good time. I just need time to cool off and Bella probably does, too.

The forest was quiet today, expecting storms for the next few days. It was kind of eerie, in a way as I made my way through the thick underbrush of the forest.

"What was he doing, Kelly?" I heard ring though the forest, only loud enough for vampires to hear.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Who was Kelly? And who were they talking about? Who was "they"!?

"I don't know, hunting, I think," responded a strangely feline voice.

"Hey!" called a voice farther in forest, "Sorry. I was hunting and got carried away."

"Or so I thought," replied the other male voice that I heard first talking to Kelly, "Let's go."

I waited until they were gone to even to take an unneeded breath before racing back home to talk to Carlisle and Alice.

As Alice and I sat down in the living room to wait for Carlisle to come back from hunting, I asked Alice about her visions.

"Have you seen any other vampires in the area?" I asked after about 5 minutes of silence.

"No. Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know just wondering."

Another 5 minutes later, Carlisle and Esme showed up in the doorway.

"Carlisle, we need to talk," I said quietly and with that Esme left the room with a quick nod.

"There-"I started but I was cut off when Rosalie showed up, asking where Emmett was.

"Hunting." I lied quickly and turned back to Carlisle.

"There are other vampires in the area," I started again and he nodded.

"We should find them and ask them to leave," said Carlisle being the most civilized of the family.

"But what if they don't listen," whispered Alice.

"If we must fight, we must fight," replied Carlisle defeated, "How many?"

"Three, I think." I replayed my afternoon in my head.

Suddenly Alice was entranced in a vision.

_We were playing baseball when three vampires emerged from the trees asking to play. _

The same three from the forest this afternoon. I could tell by their voices.

Alice snapped out of it and the vision ended.

"That was them, Alice."

"They would like to play baseball with us, Carlisle." Alice said while standing up to talk to Jasper.

"If that is all, they may play with us." Carlisle also stood.

"When Emmett returns, tell him Jazz and I want to go hunting." Said Alice as her and Carlisle left the room.

"Great," I murmured to myself.

"What's going on?"

**I also want to thank all my friends for reviewing even though they don't get the whole point of this site! I know you probably don't get the whole Kelly thing, but I promised my mom's friends I'd put them in the story and so instead of James, Laurent and Victoria it's Kelly, Jeff and James. I'm pretty sure they're okay with being the bad guys. I think.**


	5. Baseball

**I'm so, so sorry about the wait. I've been so busy. I'm just realizing that this excuse seems the same as my last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters :(**

_**#5, Baseball**_

Bella's POV

"What's going on?" I asked as I made my way down the stairs after hearing Edward saying something about someone playing baseball with us.

"Nothing," He replied quickly as if he was hiding something. I took a quick glance around the room. Everyone seemed a little tense.

"Are you sure?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Edward said quietly.

"Ok, I'll be up in my room if you need me," I said, stating the obvious, before I raced back up to my room and shut the door. Something was wrong and I would do anything to find out what it was.

The day came and passed too quickly. Everyone was excited about tonight. I had to admit, even I was excited. I had been practically zoned out all day in my room and i'll bet they were starting to worry about me by now.

A loud, hard knock on my door brought me back to my senses. I could guess who it was, already.

"Hello?" Emmett's voice boomed through the door, "Anybody home?"

"Yes, Emmett. Come in." I yelled back as he bounded through the door as if he'd been waiting all his life to get in.

"What?" I asked him once he turned to face me.

"Sheesh, Bella you don't have to be so rude. I was just supposed to tell you that we're leaving, now." He said, faking his feeling being hurt. It was hard not to laugh.

"Leaving?" I asked, confused.

"Baseball?" Emmett replied. I felt really dumb.

"Right," I said as he handed me a baseball cap. I just stared at it dumbfounded, "I have to wear it?"

"Yes, just put it on already," He said as he stuck it on my head, jokingly, "You're riding with Edward. We'll meet you there." Then he was gone.

"Well, that was polite." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that," Emmett yelled from downstairs.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Hey," Edward murmured, meeting me at the bottom of the stairs.

We walked to his Volvo in silence. I got in the passengers side while he slipped into the driver's seat. The whole way, we sat in awkward silence. Music so quiet I couldn't tell what it was, played from his stereo.

"So..." I had said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Um..." He'd replied.

That was the only conversation they had the whole way there. Everybody else was already there, I realized as we pulled up beside a shiny red Convertible and a black Mercedes. We ran through the forest for what seemed ten minutes before emerging into a large baseball field. It wasn't raining her which surprised me, but there was still thunder and lightning.

"We ready?" Carlisle asked Alice as thunder boomed overhead.

"Yep"

"Alice, Edward and Carlisle are one team, while Emmett, Rosalie and I are the other." Jasper informed us all.

"You and I are scorekeepers." Esme whispered in my ear. We watched as lightning flew across the sky.

"Let's go."

Now I understand why they need thunder, I thought, watching Rosalie zoom across the bases, while Edward ran for the ball and caught it in mid-air. This was very amusing to watch. The score so far was zero to zero. Suddenly Alice stopped in her tracks, as if she were frozen. Less than a second later, Edward had also been entranced. What did Alice see?

"What is it?" asked Esme, just as curious as I was.

"There coming." Edward replied as he and Alice turned to the North edge of the forest, followed by the rest of the coven.

Sooner than I expected, three vampires had emerged from the forest. There were two girls and a boy. The girl had short blonde hair, layered to a little past her shoulders and looked about thirty. I had figured out that her name was Kelly. One of the boys had cropped brown hair and seemed to always be smiling. One of them looked so familiar, though. I vaguely heard the one who's name was Jeff, asking to play mostly because I was transfixed on the one with long blonde hair. He was also staring at me. I heard Edward growl protectively as I realized who he was. James: the one who I'd been plotting revenge on for a time, now. James: the one who I hated right down to the bottom of my lifeless soul. James: the one I want to kill, I thought as I pounced at him with a slightly crazed look in my eyes.

"Bella!" Edward screamed. But I couldn't hear him, through my thoughts.

James reacted quickly, pinning me against a tree and taking on a slightly surprised, slightly amused look of his own.

"We meet again." He whispered quietly into my ear. I shivered.


	6. Reunion

**Wow. It's been like six months since my last update. Again, life is hectic. I haven't even been on fanfiction for a couple months. I miss writing so that's why I'm going to try to finish my stories soon.**

**Disclaimer: No Twilight for me :(**

_**#6, Reunion**_

Bella's POV

"Hello," I growl, vaguely aware of the confused comments coming from the Cullens.

"Hello," James purrs back, "How's life?" He asks as if we're old friends. This just makes me angry or at least angrier than I was.

"Fine," I spit, "You?"

"Oh, no different than usual," He replies with an evil grin.

"Oh, so you're just passing through, killing your regular bunch of innocent humans and possibly changing the few you're too much of a coward to kill?"

James just laughs. It's an evil mocking laugh that chills me to the bone.

"It's not like I was afraid of killing you, Bella. I just didn't want to. You see, I like some fun once in a while. I only changed you because I knew you would leave. It's my little game. I let you leave, then I track you down and kill you. Isn't that fun?" He asks sarcastically as I continue to glare at him.

"Bella?" Edward's words bring me out of my trance but I don't break my gaze. It also seems to remind James that we're not alone. Silently, he steps away from me and back to the front of his coven. I cautiously walk towards the Cullens, keeping my eyes trained on James waiting for any sign movement that says he's going to attack. Nothing. He just studies me as if I were a frog he had to dissect and he was wondering where to start. That scared me.

"Bella?" Edward says a little more urgently this time.

"I'm fine now." I says, entranced by my little world of revenge again.

"No Bella, you're not," Edward says so quiet, I have to strain to hear him.

"What do you mean, Edward?" coming out of my trance.

"Bella, this isn't over. As he said, it's a game. He won't stop hunting you until he finds you."

"Then why did he just let me go there?" I ask, worried.

"As long as you're with us, you should be safe. He knows the chances of killing you now and escaping are basically impossible. He'll wait until he can find you alone, Bella. We have to leave, now."

"But-"Carlisle cuts me off.

"Go," he says urgently. At first I don't move but I go along with no argument after one look at James.

"I can see the game is over," I hear Carlisle say as we reach the edge of the field.

"Edward?" I ask quietly, afraid my voice will crack if I talk any louder, "Where are we going?"

"We have to leave Forks, immediately." He replies quickly.

"But where are we going?" I ask, a little more bravely.

"I don't know. All I know is that you need to get out of here. I told Carlisle to meet us back home."

"Oh," I say quietly afraid to say anything else.

We ride in silence. Leaving will probably do me good, anyways. Having to see Charlie's pain everyday isn't helping. Maybe if I leave, I won't feel so bad. Or maybe it'll get to be too much. I'm not sure I can leave Charlie without saying goodbye. I need to do something to let him now I'm alright. I can't stand anymore of his suffering.

"Edward," I say quickly, "Stop at my house."

I just get silence.

"Now," I say more urgently. Almost hysterical.

"Fine," He agrees as I give him directions, "But you have to be quick. We don't have much time."

* * *

A tear slips onto the paper as I place it on his dresser. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm alright. You don't know how much I miss you. I'm fine. You can call off the police. I'm alive. Make sure to let Renee and Phil know I'm okay. I know how much mom is probably freaking out right now. Just make sure she knows I'm alive. I'm going to miss you. I can't explain where I'm going because I don't even know. It's an emergency and I promise I have a good reason. Don't give up hope._

_Sincerely, Bells_

"Goodbye Charlie," I whisper as I leave the house.

* * *

"What now?" Jasper asks once everybody is aware of the situation.

"I'll take Bella to Volterra. We should be safe enough there, for now." Edward volunteers.

"No, Edward. Did you see how protective you were of Bella after James threatened her?" Alice says, "If you go, he'll suspect Bella is with you."

"Alice-" Edward starts but is cut off by Carlisle.

"Edward, she's right. Someone else has to go with Bella," Carlisle says, making the decision. I look at Edward to see a pained expression on his face.

"I'll go," Alice volunteers, "Me and Jasper will take Bella to Volterra."

"No." Edward says, too fast.

"Don't worry, Edward. I won't blow our cover. I'm not the evil blood-thirsty monster you think I am," Jasper says sarcastically, " I do go to school every day, don't I?"

"Rosalie and Esme, you will stay here and protect Charlie and any other citizens in danger from them. Emmett, Edward and I will try to throw them off your trail. Phone us once you get there and we will find a way to meet you and switch off," Carlisle says to Alice.

"Fine," Edward says before leaving the room. I decide to follow.

"Edward?" I say quietly as I walk into the room. He's standing with his back facing me, just a few feet away.

"Bella..." He starts, "I don't know how to say this but... I love you. I've been in love with you since the day we met."

He gives me a long, lingering kiss before Alice opens the door.

"We're leaving now," She says quietly before walking out.

"I love you, Edward," I say. I feel like crying. But of course, I can't.

"As I love you," He says as we head to the garage and I slip into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes.

I roll down the window and Edward takes my hand in his.

"Be safe. I will find a way to get to you Bella. I promise. You're the most important thing to me now," He says soothingly.

"Goodbye Edward," I whisper as we pull out of the garage. The only thing I can do now is sit and pray.

**I would like to thank my Nanny (my Grandma) for her inspirational piano playing and for letting me use her computer. Honestly, the songs she was playing fit this story so perfectly.**

**I'm glad I've finally got another chapter done. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Thanks. **


	7. Volterra

**I'm going to try to get another chapter up as soon as possible. I'm aiming for it to be the same day but that might not be possible. I hope you like these chapters. I spent half the day working on these and my hands are numb. I don't even think it's healthy for people to be on the computer this long. Oh, and yes this chapter will be in Bella's POV still. It's just there's so much to talk about with Bella right now but don't worry, the next chapter is in Edward's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine! (Unless my fool-proof plans to steal it work!) lol, just joking.**

_**7 Volterra**_

Bella's POV

The ride to the airport was silent. Not the awkward kind of silence but the sad kind, where nobody wants to talk because they're afraid it'll ruin the moment. The whole conversation with Edward still shocks me. I didn't even know that I loved him until I thought about it and now we may never be together.

"Bella?" Jasper says tentatively, "We're here."

I get out of the car silently and follow Alice and Jasper, still in my own little world. What if something happens to Edward? I'll be so far away, I won't be able to help him.

"Alice? Where's Volterra?" I finally decide to ask. I had been wondering but I was so worried about going too far that I was afraid to ask.

"It's in Italy," She says quietly, "I'll fill you in on the plane."

* * *

After a while of silence, Alice decided to tell me whatever she planned to fill me in on.

"Bella?" She whispers, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Yes?" I say curiously.

"Let me tell you about Volterra, now. Volterra is in Italy. It is the place that the Volturi coven have taken a permanent residence. Volterra is said to be a beautiful city that brings awe to any architects eyes. The ancient coven of vampires live in an underground set of passages that no-one but the coven and the world of vampires know about. The Volturi are kind of like royalty. They create the rules and enforce them. Hunting is forbidden in the city to keep the people of Volterra oblivious to who really lives in their city. The city of Volterra is to celebrate Saint Marcus Day, an annual festival, hels mostly in the main square, tomorrow, when we are to arrive. This event is to remember how Saint Marcus supposedly drove all vampires away from the city. However, this legend is false, as Saint Marcus is in fact Marcus of the Volturi. This created a great cover story for the coven to take residence there, and so the city has become one of the safest for vampires to live in."

I think about this until the plane touches down and the pilot tells us it's safe to remove our seatbelts. That was the longest couple days in my life.

"C'mon Bella. We still have a lot of driving to do until we're in Volterra." Jasper says quickly. I wonder how hard it is for him to resist killing all of these humans right now. I know how hard it is for me. I've barely fed but I'm pretty sure everybody else has forgotten about that. Edward showed me how to hunt a bit on the way to the baseball field but I have a giant headache and I'm in pretty bad shape. I try not to let anyone else see that, though it's kind of hard when you have an emotion reading vampire watching you.

"Alice," Jasper says, "I think she needs to feed."

"Oh." Alice said, unsure, "Can you wait for a bit? We can feed once we reach the outside walls of Volterra."

"Okay." I say, unconvinced. All I can think about is ripping every single one of these humans' throats out and drinking their blood. Stop! I can't think about that now. I'm not the murderer. James is and I definitely don't feel like switching places with him right now. But I can't get the burning out of my throat.

"Alice, she needs to hunt," Jasper said urgently, "Now."

Alice looked a little worried.

"Bella? How opposed to Grand Theft Auto are you?"

* * *

"I knew you would chose the best looking one," I joke weakly, examining the bright yellow Porsche we "borrowed" from the side of the road near the airport. We were definitely going at least 50km over the speed limit.

"Well, I would be ashamed to be driving anything else." She says trying to distract me from the pain. Jasper just laughs.

"Don't worry, Bella. We're almost there." Alice says reassuringly.

By the time we reach the outskirts of Volterra, I'm in a daze. I don't know how much longer I can go without feeding.

"Come on Bella." Alice grabs my arm and leads me into a forest, "We can hunt now."

Nobody could guess how relived I was to finally be able to hunt. I check the air for any signs of animals near by. I get to the edge of a clearing when I spot a deer. It's just a small one but it should do me until after we talk with the Volturi, which is what Alice seems to imply we do. I corner the deer and pounce. The blood takes away some of the burning in my throat but definitely doesn't quench my thirst. I lift my face from the deer's neck to see another vampire emerge from the forest. I quickly stand up and wipe the blood off of my face. This vampire was huge. Bigger than Emmett, and that was saying something.

"Felix," He said, holding out his hand.

"Bella," I say, shyly shaking it.

"So… what are you doing here in Volterra?" He asks.

"Felix, you know we aren't supposed to interrogate our guests." Says another vampire, emerging behind Felix.

"Sorry, Demitri." Felix apologizes.

"Bella!" I hear Alice and Jasper cry from behind me, "There you are!"

**Sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. I don't have much time. I'm so used to Microsoft office word 2007 and our trial ran out in January so that's why I haven't really been writing. But I just found out about** **Microsoft Works Word Processor so I'm going to start writing again. Make sure to review and tell me what you think. thnx.**


	8. The Volturi

**Wow! I can't believe I haven't updated since February. I'm definitely going to try to update more often. Sorry that my last chapter was short. This one might be, too. I'm in a rush and really want to get another chapter posted. I may go back later when I have time and edit it. But anyways thnx to **lovehits** for the **_**only**_** review on chapter 7.** : (

**Anyways, I'll try to update more often but also plz review more often. Even if you don't like it then tell me what you don't like about it. If you think it's boring & don't want to finish it then review b4 you exit and tell me that. Even just review to say hi? Also when I get reviews, it really encourages me to write. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed. This chapter is 4 u guys. And yes, it's finally back 2 Edward & his… complicated mind but only for a bit. Sorry guys. This is my first mixed chapter. The first little part is Edward but the rest is Bella cuz I'm not really sure yet how to finish the Edward. Any suggestions? Has anybody noticed that I have a tendency to end my chapters with cliff-hangers? **

**Disclaimer: Me, "Twilight is mine! Ha-ha!"**

**Professor Umbridge, "Detention!"**

**Me, "Sorry, Professor. I must not tell lies."**

**( lol, I've definitely been reading 2 much Harry Potter lately) **

_**8 The Volturi**_

Edward's POV

"Carlisle?" I ask tracing my palm up & down the trunk of a tree while Emmett rubs the coat we borrowed from Bella against another tree about 10 feet away.

"Yes, Edward?" He replies. Carlisle has always been the calm one. But today, I believe this is the most panicked I've ever seen him be and probably ever will.

"Are you sure this will work? James is a proffesional hunter. He won't be fooled by something like this for long." I say. As I finished my sentence, a shadow appeared at the edge of the forest & somebody laughed. This laugh was pure evil.

"Of course I wouldn't be." He says, as he laughs again.

Bella's POV

"Alice? Jasper?" I call out innocently. These vampires were kind of scaring me.

"What-" Alice began. Then she saw the other two vampires. "Felix. Demitri." She nods, acknowledging them as Jasper takes a small protective step in front of her.

"Alice! Jasper!" Demitri says excitedly, tossing his dark brown hair out of his face. "We didn't know we were expecting company!"

"Huh. I hope you don't mind." Alice says, uninterested.

Demitri shifts his attention back to me.

"So… who's this Bella?" He asks carefully.

"She's… with us," Jasper says. I can tell he doesn't trust them.

"I already guessed that when you called for her. What I mean is, what relation is she to you?" Demitri says to Jasper, as if he's stupid. I can see Jasper's strain as he forces himself not to attack Demitri. Then a thought pops into my head. Why didn't Jasper attack him? I thought back to when Demitri was talking about having company. They must be from the Volturi! Remembering how powerful the Volturi are, I see why Jasper didn't attack.

"She with Edward," Alice says quickly. Demitri looked confused for a second but then you could see that he understood.

"Oh, really?" He said, lifting one eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes," Jasper says quickly, confused himself. I could tell he was totally uncomfortable.

"Do you think Aro will mind if we stay awhile?" Alice asked trying to change the topic.

"All depends if you have a good enough reason," said Felix, surprising me. I'd almost forgotten he was there. He's the more strong & silent type I guess.

"Follow us," Demitri sighed, turning his back and walking away quickly before breaking into a run as Felix followed. Jasper and Alice followed behind them and I trailed behind, silently. The city of Volterra wasn't far from where we were. It was definitely one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. We walked through the streets, through the humans, trying to look inconspicuous. I could tell they bought it easily. We paused as we came to the edge of a dark alleyway. It was a dead end. What were we supposed to do now? Then Felix bent down and yanked open a hidden trapdoor. Demitri jumped down and Felix motioned us to follow as he held the door open. Jumping was easy but I felt quite uncomfortable with Felix following behind me. I'm still going to take awhile to get used to the fact that all vampires aren't evil.

Felix sighed behind me. I'm guessing he didn't like being last. We walked for what seemed like forever through a dark cave before I saw light at the other end of the tunnel. When we reached the light I realized that this was a small room with a huge double door at the other end of it. I couldn't exactly tell where the light was coming from because it was still pretty dark. Even though if I tried hard enough, I should be able to. But I was too worried. I just kept staring straight ahead as Demitri hauled open the doors and stepped inside. To my dismay, it was another room like the last but this room had several doors on all of the walls and was brighter. I could tell easily that this room was lighted by some large cracks in the roof. I could tell we weren't far underground anymore. Felix led us to a door at the back wall in the centre. It was probably the least appealing door of them all.

This puzzled me.

"Where do the other doors lead?" I asked quietly but bravely to anybody who was listening.

"Nowhere in particular. Mostly they're there to confuse the humans if they ever found their way down here. The human eye is attracted to the more fancy doors, of course leading to nowhere." Felix paused, "Yeah, I know it's kinda lame but Aro insisted this door lead us to the main entrance."

"Oh," I mumbled.

Finally we reached a room comparable to a reception room in an office. There was a human behind a desk. Her nametag read "Gianna". A growl rose in my throat. I was still only a newborn vampire. I couldn't resist the scent of human blood. It was just too much. I thought I would be okay after feeding on animal blood outside Volterra but the human smelled so much better. I was fine outside the castle with so many. I figured this reaction was because I was in a room full of vampires with only one human to single out. I mentally apologized. I couldn't help it. I jumped at her but Felix got in my way. I smashed into him as he grabbed my throat with one hand and pinned me to the wall.

I held my breath and closed my eyes trying to concentrate on something other than the human at the desk. I thought of Edward and what might be happening to him right now. I knew everybody was watching me. The only one who was breathing was Gianna.

"Sorry." I whispered, sounding breathless and keeping my eyes closed. I knew she heard me when she sat back down at the desk and started filing some sort of papers. She didn't even seem scared of me. That was weird for a human.

"Well, well, well…" Someone drawled. My eyes snapped open.


	9. Secrets

**I've been so busy lately. I'm sorry I haven't updated. Anyways, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight - Status: Not mine**

**#9 Secrets**

**Bella's POV**

"**Well, well, well…" Someone drawled. My eyes snapped open. A vampire man with black hair, wearing a Volturi cloak was standing so close I jumped, which isn't an easy thing to make a vampire do.**

"**Bella…" He said slowly, as if testing out my name, "Isabella Swan."**

"**Yes?" I ask innocently. I still have no clue who this is. He seems to have a lot of authority, though. Suddenly, scaring me again, he bursts out laughing, backing up.**

**I really didn't like him already.**

"**Bella, this is Aro," Alice explains, "He is the head of the Volturi. He would like you to meet the rest of them, Caius and Marcus."**

"**Yes, yes. Follow me." Aro demands without even looking back to make sure we're following. We are herded into a large room by Felix and Demetri, while Jane and Alec follow in behind them. This room is larger. The stone walls are grey and it looks like one of those rooms you can shout into and it'll echo back. Near the back of the room sit's a platform and on the platform are three thrones. Two of which were occupied. On the left sat a scowling blond vampire man, who I assumed to be Caius. On the right sat a bored looking vampire man with long dark hair, who I assumed to be Marcus. So far, I haven't seen any normal emotions in Volterra. Everybody was either bored, like Marcus, annoyed, like Caius or overly cheery, like Aro. It really creeped me out. **

**Aro walked up to Alice and extended his hand. Slowly, she places her hand in his. His eyes close for a few seconds as he takes in the information. I heard he can read every thought you've ever had by physical contact. I assume that's what he is doing now.**

"**He cannot read her mind?" Aro asks, sounding genuinely surprised, while nodding at me.**

"**No, unfortunately not." Alice said coolly.**

"**Would you mind if I…" Aro asks politely, extending a hand towards me. I'm not sure I have much of a choice so I place my hand on Aro's and wait. His eyes slide shut and his face contorts into one of concentration. Slowly, he opens his eyes and releases my hand. **

"**Nothing…" He whispered, sounding baffled, "Amazing…"**

**. **

**Aro turned and sat down on his throne in the centre, as if he were royalty. Technically he is, but it made me really not like him. Caius scowled at me in disapproval, and I resisted the urge to scowl back. That probably wouldn't get me anywhere.**

"**So, I see you're looking for shelter… which you hope we could provide here in Volterra…?" Aro suggests. **

"**Well…," Jasper starts, but Alice cuts him off.**

"**We would just appreciate the accommodation of staying here for a few days while we are in trouble. All we seek is protection and shelter. Nothing more. But we expect nothing less." Alice says, in a warning tone, as if expecting them to throw us in the dungeons and tell us we have shelter.**

"**We would have to think about that, dear Alice," Aro chuckles, "We would need a favour in return, of course."**

"**And what would that be?" Alice asks cautiously.**

"**All three of you do seem to have remarkable powers… Would you ever consider joining us?" Though his tone is cheerful, it also implies that it is not a question.**

**Edward's POV**

**"Of course I wouldn't be." He says, as he laughs again, "I am a professional tracker."**

"**James." I say throught gritted teeth.**

"**Edward, how nice to meet again," He drawls. **

**I couldn't resist the urge to ask him, "Why did you chose Bella to come after?" I blurt out. He chuckles again.**

"**Hasn't she told you about our past?" He purrs softly, "We just had a little reunion in the baseball field. You do realize it's been several weeks since our last encounter…?"**

"**What are you talking about?" I demand roughly. Bella wouldn't keep something like this from me. She just wouldn't.**

"**I guess she hasn't told you." I hear his maniacal laughter again and can't help but pounce on him.**


End file.
